fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Investigations into the Heartless Killer Case and Fiendish Proxy War.
Investigative Summary of Inquisitor Jason Bram, current investigator into the case of the 'New Heartless Killer' and Eidolon case Pre-investigation: As our records show, thirty years ago, a string of serial murders was reported around the town of Castor, where several people were found missing their hearts after meeting their end to some sort of bladed weapon. Each target showed clear struggle and attempted to escape their assailant, but to no avail. My father, Inquisitor Theodore Bram was one of the main investigators who worked alongside Ser Alistair Derosan, who was serving as the group's acting Paladin at the time. Their investigation into the deaths found virtually no leads as to who or what might've caused these murders, nor any pattern whatsoever. Long after the case was closed on the investigation, Bram the Elder's life was consumed with the case, and until his last moments when he passed into the arms of Eatos, he cursed his own inability to understand what these deaths had in common, other than their brutality and the fiendish aura around each of the victims' corpses. In this latest resurgence, we are unsure if it is the same culprit, or someone who is attempting to copy the killings, but we do know far more than thirty years ago. By searching the credentials of each of these people, there is a distinct pattern among the current victims: Foster, Alyce: 32 years old at the time of her death, Ms.Foster was woman originally a native to Castor whose had been suffering from a terminal malady with a few months of life left. She made a suspicious and near-miraculous recovery from her illness a few years ago and moved to Westerly, hoping to work up the corporate ladder as a waitress in a local restaurant. Ms.Foster was the first of the victims, found with her ribcage opened rather violently by some sharp object, her heart cleanly torn from her chest once she was cornered. Stefan Dragic: 58 years of age, and former leader of Dragic Investment Group. Notably, the first target who was a major public figure. His life before becoming wealth shows he left Hevaraz, having spent a few years of his life in abject poverty and misfortune after a family member passed away. As records suggest, Mr.Dragic found a rather miraculous windfall which allowed him to recover his fortunes and become widely regarded as one of his country's investment banking professionals, His death coincided with the collapse of his firm, previously the second-most popular in Hevaraz.Mr.Dragic found in a similar condition to Ms.Foster, heart removed and ribs split open. Meredith Dalton: Age 55 CEO of Vista Paragon Fabrication, a manufacturing corporation which produces arms and vehicles for the Renalian CSG. Due to corporate warfare going on between VPF and another megacorporation based in Paramis resulted in a deadlock as to which side would corner the arms market after Operation Fulcrum. Dalton and VPF managed to secure mercenaries from an outside source in order to eliminate their rivals and become dominant. When Ms.Dalton was found in a similar condition to the others, her daughter, Petra Dalton took over VPF at the comparatively young age of 37. Encounter at Castor: While staying at the town of Castor during my own investigations, I intended to stay there for a couple weeks, do some investigation and research into this possible pattern and deliver my findings to the Citadel. Many of my fellows dismissed my attempt, believing my work was on a closed and impossible case, much like their predescessors had once my father failed to find the culprit years before, However, I stayed a little longer, delving into the town's archives and noticed a pattern. There was an urban legend that parents told to their childen which involved a murderous spirit who took misbehaving and prideful children into the forest,never to be seen again. Further searching had shown that such legend spawned due to the mysterious disappearances - presumably murders - of one of the town's old families: a set of parents brutally slain in the same way that the other victims had been and their young daughter, whose body was never found. For some time after, I felt tremendous unease, as if something was watching me from the forest outside of town. It was as if the legend was true, and something had noticed me. That became all too clear when I was assaulted by a young lady with a bladed weapon who seemed to radiate a steady fiendish aura. She had infiltrated the inn with her superior physical abilities and attempted to assassinate me in order that I wouldn't interfere any longer. However, while others at the Citadel may doubt my findings and label me mad for attempting this, let it be known that the girl we have in our custody is the culprit of these crimes. She admitted after myself and my associates headed into the forest to investigate what had been drawing us there. Once we had encountered the perpetrator, it is clear that she had been coerced by some higher fiendish benefactor in exchange for an eternally-young demonic body. The young girl, who has forgotten her original name long ago, calls herself Rubena, often shortened to Ruby, like the jewel. As she explained in Castor, as well as during our interrogations, she had been heavily abused by her parents and escaped from them, hoping to travel somewhere on her own. She claims that her benefactor, dressed as some 'miracle worker', appeared before her and gave her a choice. This choice involved two options: one involved the fiend tampering with the minds of her parents in order to force them into loving her, and the other was far more gruesome, giving her the ability to take revenge on her family for her treatment. Unfortunately, she admits that the fiend did not tell her which one was right, and seemed rather vague about what each of them entailed. However, the fiend used her as a pawn after she'd made her choice, using her to collect sacrifices from people who had previously made contracts with him - and so began the Heartless Killer tale, which continues to this day. The girl, while a fiendish proxy, has a great amount of magical and physical power at her disposal, and from my reckoning, is incredibly nimble, adept at avoiding attacks, stalking enemies and striking them down. Her nature as a proxy, and thus a victim of a more foul fiendish being, as well as her eternally-childish temperament have led me to believe that she may be useful in discovering the one who set this chain of events into motion. What we will do with her mysterious and miraculous benefactor is still being debated, but through her, we will learn soon enough.